


Colours of the Wind

by purple_mangosteen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort kills Narcissa so as revenge Lucius helps Harry. They meet again three years later in the fundraising party. It process from there, began with lunch and dinner. Follow the life of Harry and Lucius afterwards. Prequel of 'Goodbye Alice in Wonderland.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties don't belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fic. This story contains spoiler from Philosopher Stone to Deathly Hallows so if you haven't read one of the series you have been warned. Danyealle helped editing the story. Thanks a lot for her help.

 

**Colours of the Wind**

 

Chapter I

 

"You failed." A furious Voldemort said.

"My Lord-"

"Silence!"

Lucius Malfoy could feel the rage of the Dark Lord. Damned Potter! He cursed inwardly. The boy had managed to escape from his manor and, now, he was the one that would be taking the blame.

"You failed in the Department of Mysteries. Your son failed to kill Dumbledore. And, now, you have failed again. Crucio!"

The pain was unbearable. After a few minutes, ones felt like a century, Voldemort lifted the curse. "Please forgive me, My Lord." He rasped out.

"Crucio."

This time it was his son who screamed in pain. He never felt that helpless in his life, seeing his only child convulsing in the floor, screaming in agony while he as a father could only watch and do nothing.

Voldemort lifted the curse and Lucius momentarily was relieved, until he heard the next words. "You need a better reminder Lucius. Avada Kedavra!"

"NOOOO!" Narcissa Malfoy lunged forward, shielding her son.

"Mother!"

"Narcissa!"

As he watched his wife's lifeless body fell to the ground he vowed that he would take revenge. He had done everything in his power to help Voldemort because he believed in the man. He supported the pureblood supremacy. Was this how Voldemort repaid him? Making him and his family prisoners in their ancestral home? Threatening his son's life? Taking his wand? And now…the Dark Lord truly wanted to kill Draco only for Narcissa to interfere and lose her life in the process. He'd had enough. Even if he had to raise Dumbledore from the dead, he would to do it. He would bring Voldemort down.

Revenge came sooner than he thought. All it took was one simple lie.

"You! Tell me whether he is dead!"

"Yes, My Lord."

When he put his hand on Potter's chest he could feel the beating of the boy's heart. However, he turned and said clearly. "He is dead, My Lord."

With that he delivered Voldemort to his death. He didn't know what would happen to him and his son after Potter won but the boy ended up helpinh him afterwards. They were the only Death Eaters out of Azkaban because Potter vouched for them in front if Wizengamot and, really, who would refuse the Boy Who Lived anything?

Lucius knew that Potter entered Auror training. But that was as far as he knew about him. He had bigger things to worry about, not the least of which was the reputation of Malfoy family. However, he wasn't an idiot. He knew he had to lay low for awhile since the tension was still high but when the time came he would strike back.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

As for Harry…he only wanted to move on in his life. He and Ron didn't get back to Hogwarts, much to Hermione annoyance, but entered Auror training instead. The admission requirements to become an Auror were relaxed immediately following the Second Wizarding War, as Minister for Magic and former Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt permitted any participant in the Battle of Hogwarts to begin Auror training if they were interested. That's why he was able to get in without any NEWTS. He also got back together with Ginny. But with the intense Auror training and all, they drifted apart and finally called it stop. Besides, Ginny was like his sister, the same as Hermione and Luna.

Three years had passed and now he had finally become an Auror. Although an Auror was a member of an elite unit of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic, trained to capture Dark wizards and witches, Harry found that his job was more like policeman in the muggle world. It was around at that time that he met with Lucius again.

"You want me to what?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me," Hermione replied in annoyance.

"But I hate those Ministry party," he argued. "Especially with the media. They're the worst." It seemed that he was going to be the media's favorite news forever. Harry had resigned himself to the fact but that didn't mean that he like it.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not one of those parties. It's fundraising night for the magical children's home."

"Can't I just donate?" he begged her. He actually supported the idea but he hated the press that he knew would be there.

"But it's Lucius Malfoy we're talking about!" Ron finally blurted out. "I can't believe that you agreed to become consultant for the orphanage."

Hermione turned to him in displeasure. "Ronald Weasley!" she snapped and Ron shrank away in fear. "I know that Lucius made a huge mistake in the past. But now he's trying to redeem himself and the children's home is the first orphanage for magical children, whether they're pureblood, half-blood, muggleborn, or squib who don't have a parents of any relatives left to take care of them. I agree when Lucius asked me because it's for a good cause."

"So, it's Lucius now?" Ron asked, grumbling.

Harry quickly interfered before they descended into one of their infamous bickering. "So, what I'm going to do there?" he asked.

Hermione brightened. "Oh, Harry. I knew you would agree with me. That's very mature of you, unlike someone else." She said, giving Ron dark look.

"Harry!" Ron protested.

"Sorry, Ron but I think Hermione is right. I don't like Lucius Malfoy but I agree with his idea. Especially for muggleborns. It would be better for them to live in magical children's home rather than muggle orphanage where they would be feared when they start showing their magic."

Both Ron and Hermione knew that his comment was based on his experience living with the Dursleys so they both kept silent.

"Thank you Harry," she said at last. "And you don't have to do anything there. Showing up is more than enough to convey a message that you support the idea."

"Well," Ron said. "If you go then I'm going too."

Hermione agreed to that.

"But since when is Lucius Malfoy into this kind of charity thing?" Harry asked, curious.

"As of a few months ago actually." Hermione answered.

"He only wants to get his reputation back!" Ron accused.

"Yeah, I thought so too," he agreed.

Hermione sighed. "It's obvious to everyone actually. We knew it, Lucius knew it, and everyone knew it. So we should reap the benefit from it."

For about three years Harry didn't hear anything about the Malfoys. Then, suddenly, Lucius appeared in the public eye again. At first, some unknown figure in the ministry revealed that it was the man who paid for Hogwarts renovation. Lucius didn't deny the claim even though he never said yes either. But that was enough to make public became interested in him again. It was true anyway since, when Harry asked, McGonagall had confirmed it. Then Lucius donated a large sum of money for Saint Mungos expansion. And, now, the man came up with the magical children's home. Well, he had promised Hermione so he had to go.

 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 

As Harry predicted, the media made a huge fuss over his appearance there because it was the first time he ever showed up for social event. Fortunately they weren't allowed to enter the ballroom.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." Lucius greeted, playing the role as of the prefect host.

"Mr. Malfoy and…Malfoy," he greeted.

Besides Lucius, his son was there. Lucius didn't change at all. He was still the same as the last time Harry saw him. It was all because of magic. Wizards aged slower than muggles. They also had longer lifespan. The more powerful the wizard was, the longer he was going to live and to have youthful appearance.

Lucius told them, well, more like ordered them, to call him Lucius and his son Draco. Harry agreed simply because it would be confusing to separate both of them if he insisted to use Malfoy. He only exchanged a few words with Lucius there but he met the man again unexpectedly. He was about to go to cafeteria for lunch when someone called him. He turned and saw that it was Lucius.

"Alone at last. Where are your faithful companions?" Lucius was back into arrogant pureblood mode he knew.

"They're off today," he replied. Actually, Ron was sick so Hermione took him to Healer. "So, I'm having lunch for all myself."

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Well, I happen to be in the same predicament as you. Why don't you join me for lunch then?"

Harry didn't know what possessed him to say yes but it turned out that he enjoyed the lunch with Lucius. Of course, they argued in many things but the man was quite entertaining in his own sarcastic way. It was their first lunch together but it definitely wasn't the last they had. After that, they often had lunch together which soon turned into dinner here and there. It had lasted for a few months and now was the talk among Harry's friends.

For his part, Harry remained oblivious and still thought that he had found a new friend. For Lucius, who was amused at the whole situation, he was willing to play the game for bit longer. As for Draco Malfoy, he had had enough. The whole affair between his father and Potter needed to be stopped as soon as possible. He didn't so fancy the thought of having Potter as his step father.

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Hi! It's me again. I always want to write story about Harry and Lucius that is set after Deathly Hallows, so there is it. 

Someone pointed to me that Lucius that I wrote behave like Snape and actually wasn't that cold and aristocratic. Well, I don't write him based on the book. I made him based on Lucius Malfoy I saw in the movies. Applause to Jason Isaacs for his superb play.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties don't belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fic. This story contains spoiler from Philosopher Stone to Deathly Hallows so if you haven't read one of the series you have been warned. Danyealle helped editing the story. Thanks a lot for her help.

 

**Colours of the Wind**

 

Chapter II

 

It was a whisper that caught Harry's attention. Looking up from his work, he saw that Draco Malfoy was in the Auror division. The blond marched towards him. "Stay away from my father, you man eater!"

Harry blinked owlishly. What the hell was Malfoy doing here? And what was that? Man eater?

"I'm serious. Stay away from my father!" The blond repeated furiously.

By now, they had attention of the whole Auror division. Cursing the fact that he had open cubicle, he dragged Malfoy to the nearest meeting room. "What do you think you're doing, barging into my office like this? He snapped. "And what is it with Lucius?"

"I'm trying to save my father from your evil grasp." Malfoy replied hotly.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Don't try to fool me! I know you're trying to seduce my father. Lunch! Dinner! It was all your doing!"

"Listen here, Malfoy, he's the one who ask me for those lunch and dinners you mentioned."

"I'm not fooled by you, Potter." Malfoy said stubbornly. "Everyone else might worship the ground you walk on and think that you're a frigging saint but I know better. You only want to take revenge for everything that has happened. Well, I'm not going to let you get it. Leave my father alone, Potter!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. He had enough of this accusation. "For the last time, there is nothing going on between Lucius and me! Now leave before I arrest you for threatening an Auror."

Malfoy left after that, glaring all the way.

Harry went back to his cubicle, grumbling inwardly. After Ginny he didn't date anyone since he was too busy with the Auror training. And now, Malfoy came and accused him of such thing! He was still fuming when Ron came back from his meeting with Gwabain Robards, the Head of Auror.

The redhead saw him and asked. "Hey, what's wrong mate?"

"Malfoy." He replied darkly.

"What is wrong with Lucius?" Ron asked, frowning. He still didn't like the idea that his best friend was spending time with his family's nemesis but had learned to accept it because of Hermione.

"Not Lucius, his son." He grumbled. "He came and accused me about revenge and using his father."

"Oh, that." Ron muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well, you do spend a lot of time with Lucius Malfoy." Ron said, shrugging.

"It's only lunch and dinner," he argued.

"You go with him on Saturday and Sunday too." Ron added.

"It was only a few times."

"And you spent all day together."

"We only talk!" he protested.

"And he covered all the expense, right?"

How did Ron find out about that? "He was insistent about it." He muttered.

Ron sighed. "Harry, he's trying to court you."

"What?" Surely, Ron must be joking. Courting him? Lucius Malfoy of all the people? It was absurd.

"At least that'ss what Hermione said." Ron admitted.

Okay. That explained a lot. There was no way Ron came to this conclusion all by himself.

"You're awfully calm about it," he said suspiciously.

Ron mumbled something in low voice.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"Hermione hexed me, alright?" Actually she also said that Harry deserved happiness after what he had gone through. And if he ruined it, she would make him pay for it. He disliked Lucius obviously but Hermione was right.

"It seems that I have to have a talk with her." Harry was curious. Was it true? He didn't think that Lucius treated him differently. Well, Hermione would explain it to him later.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

"Malfoy came to my office this morning." Harry started without preamble. He was in Hermione's flat. After work, he, Ron and Hermione usually spent time together. This time he had told her that he had something important to talk about. Ron quickly escaped the living room when he heard this, leaving him alone with Hermione. "He told me to stay away from his father. And then I had conversation with Ron." He paused at this. "He said that Lucius is trying to court me." There, he had dropped the bomb.

The girl in question merely looked at him calmly. "Well, it's good that you know about this now…Although it's quite fun to see you and Lucius together with you having no idea at all."

"Hermione!" he protested.

"What? It's true anyway." She said. "And everyone knows about this."

Harry gaped at her. "What?" he croaked out. Everyone knew about it? He never felt that mortified before.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Honestly Harry, you've spent time with him in the last few months. People often spot you together. Surely they can come to the conclusion by themselves."

At the moment, Harry truly wished that the earth would open and swallow him. Now he understood why his fellow Aurors gave him sly grin whenever Lucius came to the ministry to meet him. He also understood the look given by Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and all his friends. How could he miss the sign?

"You're so calm about it," he said at last.

Hermione shrugged. "I saw the way Lucius is looking at you. For me, that's enough to confirm his intention."

"That's it?" he asked in disbelief.

"And I also conduct some research about him." She said slyly.

Now, that was more believable. "And Ron too!" Harry muttered. "He freaked me out by his acceptance!"

She laughed. "Well, actually he yelled for hours. I tried to put some sense into his head but he wouldn't listen to me. In the end, I hung him upside down in the air and told him that you're an adult and can make decision for yourself. And if he tried to ruin your happiness, I would castrate him."

Harry's jaw dropped to the ground. "Hermione…"

"It was like yesterday…when McGonagall came to my house and told me that I'm a witch. Going to Hogwarts and met you guys. The adventure we had…facing Voldemort, riding Thestral, being in run, robbing Gringotts, being in life and death situations..." Hermione had a faraway look in her eyes as she said all of this. "It's over finally and it's time for us to move forward." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're like my brother, Harry. After everything that you've gone through you deserve happiness. And if the person you choose is Lucius Malfoy then I'll accept him because I want to see you happy."

A loud sniff was heard from outside the living room. He and Hermione turned to find Ron standing next to the door. Harry knew that Ron had been eavesdropping on their conversation. The redhead's eyes were suspiciously red.

"I still don't like him," Ron declared. "But it's your decision and I'll accept it."

"Good." Hermione said. "Now, let's have dinner."

"Yes! Food." Ron said enthusiastically.

Harry only shook his head at his best friend's antics. Despite that conversation, he was truly nervous when he met Lucius again. The conversation he had with Hermione and Ron kept playing in his head, distracting him.

"Are you feeling well?" Lucius asked.

"Uhm…Draco came to my office yesterday!" he blurted out.

The man raised his eyebrow. "Really," he drawled. "And what did my son say?"

Harry fidgeted a bit before telling Lucius everything, including his conversation with Hermione and Ron.

"Well, it's quite amusing actually seeing that you didn't have the slightest idea about my intention to court you."

"How would I to know?" he grumbled.

"And, now, what say you?" Lucius asked, looking straight at him.

He stared back at Lucius, complementing his answer. During these months Harry truly enjoyed his time with the man. Sure, Lucius was sarcastic, arrogant, and full of himself. But that was part of his charm. Besides that the man was truly good looking too. And Harry had to admit that he was attracted to him. "What about Draco?" he asked.

"I shall take care of him."

Harry took a deep breath. "Then yes. My answer is yes."

"Splendid." Lucius smirked, reaching over to take Harry's right hand and kissed it.

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Hi, everyone. It's me again. As usual please give me reviews. And before you ask, this story is a spin off of Goodbye Alice in Wonderland, minus the time travel thing.


End file.
